Cabin Fever
by P.Fettel
Summary: AU of the cabin scene.


A.N- Ummm not really sure what to say about this. Just sort of an AU of the cabin scene from RE6. I haven't written in so long so I'm very shabby but I hope that perhaps you still enjoyed it.

Comments and reviews are forever and always welcome! Just maybe keep the hate down to a minimal if that's cool with you.

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to any of the characters! Else this would have been what happened in the game…I kid I kid (but not about the rights thing that was all truth.)

* * *

Admiration was probably the best word to describe what he was feeling right now, which if he was being honest came as quite the surprise for him. When he first met her, her checks slightly flushed and her mumbling some obscene thing about antibodies, he'd taken her for a naïve girl. As he looked upon her now though he was beginning to question his initial verdict.

He glanced over at her by the fireplace, trying desperately to light the minimal pile of logs. Smiling he pondered whether or not to speak up and gently harass the petite blonde. As was his nature he spoke with an underlying wit to his words.

"Maybe try your heat vision Supergirl."

Earning himself an almost inaudible huff, Jake bent down beside Sherry and gently took the tinder from her hands. She put up no protest and simply watched as his large, lean hands in one swift motion had a small flame started. He noticed her frown and made note that the girl may have a bit of a competitive side, strange considering she came across as so meek.

Sherry had begun to notice Jake staring at her and felt her face grow warm. She shifted away from him slightly and wrapped herself with the threadbare blanket that Jake had found in a closet when they had first searched the abandoned cabin. The cold was really starting seep in through the cracks in the wood, though currently it felt good against her heated skin. Why was he still staring at her?

Sherry coughed and brushed her short blonde hair from her face, hiding her blush with her hand in the process. It was then that Jake realized that he had been staring at her the whole time, lost in his thoughts. Thoughts about their fated meeting, about the way that her body had felt pressed to his when their plane had crashed, the warmth of her blood…

His thoughts trailed off and Jake found himself filled with rage, and guilt. Though she was okay because of her ability to heal, it never should have come to that. He should have protected her. He balled his hands into fist, wondering briefly why he cared so much for this girl.

"So what's the story with the healing?" He asked trying to break the silence.

Again Sherry coughed clearly uncomfortable with the question at hand. "My dad was working with B.O.W's when I was exposed, but luckily I was treated with the vaccine in time. The virus adapted though and I've been like this ever since." Her words were soft, barely above a whisper and Jake found himself leaning in to hear her better.

The next question found its way off of his lips before he had the chance to fully think about its impact.

"And your father?"

"He died. Mutated so much I could hardly recognize him."

_Ah shit. _The only thought that ran through Jake's mind. He regretted asking now, he didn't want to upset her.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." She cut him off before he could finish, giving him a small smile to show that she meant it. "Because of it I met Claire and Leon, and I cherish their friendship very much, so in the end I guess I can say I didn't walk away empty handed."

"And you got superpowers. That's kind of a bonus huh."

She stared at him without responding to his last remark. Jake began to think that he had screwed up again, said something he shouldn't have, when he felt her hand brush his cheek. He pulled away at first contact, not used to anyone getting so close to him. Sherry lowered her hand and broke her gaze deciding that the floor had suddenly grown interesting. Jake noticed the slight downwards pull of her lips and the way her cheeks grew a darker shade of red.

Before he could change his mind, Jake grabbed her hand and brought it back up to his face. He leaned into its warmth and sat still as she traced along his scar. Her eyes had returned to his face and his to hers as he watched her expression change from what could have been sadness for being rejected to what he believed was curiosity mixed with pity. He hated that someone may pity him, but for her and only for her, he would allow it.

"What happened?" She asked as he knew she would.

He let his thumb slowly brush the back of her hand that he still held to his face, trying to think of what to say, or rather the simplest way to say it.

"Mercs aren't really liked among most communities." He shrugged "Got cornered one time by a group of men who I had been paid to kill, one got a pretty good hit in."

He left it at that, figuring it was a good enough answer. It was the truth after all, just without the ending of him massacring the entire group. She didn't need to hear that part.

Jake noticed her shiver slightly. He released her hand and quickly placed both of his hands on her waist, lifted her up and placed her in his lap. A small squeak escaped Sherry's lips at these events and she tried to pull away, but Jake held her firmly in place. She couldn't help but notice how close their faces were now, and this bothered her, for it stirred up a very new and strange feeling in her core.

"We'll be warmer this way." Jake said in a way that seemed as though it was an explanation not only for her but also to his self. Sherry could do nothing but nod and avoid looking into his intense blue eyes.

"Sherry." Jake spoke her name softly yet firmly, in a way that demanded her attention.

She thought better of ignoring him, bringing herself to instead meet his gaze. Before she could say anything in response, his lips were upon hers. She was surprised not by the action itself but by the gentleness in the action. She would have expected kissing Jake to be rough and instead it was tender, almost as if he was afraid to hurt her.

It was Sherry that deepened their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. To which he gladly responded with by tightening his hold on her hips, gently massaging her sides. To her dismay a small moan came from her at his touch, and when they parted for air her face displayed her embarrassment. This only made Jake want her more, he needed to see more of her expressions, desired to hear her voice. He had slept around with a few women before, but this was different. She was different, special, and he had to make her his.

Their next kiss wasn't as innocent, it was animalistic and full of desire. Tongues fought for dominance over each other as they explored every inch of each other's mouth. Jake noted that Sherry tasted like vanilla and grew intoxicated by it.

_More. _He thought as he pulled away from her whilst slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt. Sherry lifted her arms to make it easier for Jake to pull her shirt over her head. The blanket that had been wrapped around her fell to the floor, as did her shirt but neither truly noticed as Jake began to kiss down her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her every so often.

Sherry's hands made their way to running through Jake's short cropped hair, her back arching as he kissed between her breasts. He took no time in taking her bra off, releasing her plump breasts to be his to taste. Jake did just that, taking one nipple in his mouth, while bringing a hand to her other, Jake began to rub and nibble gently as Sherry threw her hand back and moaned.

Never had she been touched like this.

"Jake." She whimpered as his mouth left her breast. She could tell from the smirk on his face that he was enjoying teasing her like this.

"Yes Sherry? What is it that you want?" He asked, a small chuckle escaping his mouth as she frowned at him, pouting her lips ever so slightly. "Tell me what you desire." He whispered, voice husky and low in her ear, before gently nibbling on the soft lobe.

Sherry couldn't believe how eager she was to be taken by him, her body giving away her emotions with every moan and whisper of his name. She squirmed in his lap, unsure of what was expected of her in this situation. Jake followed her every movement with his gaze, slightly questioning her embarrassment. He felt that they had moved past the awkwardness of the moment, and yet she looked away and couldn't hold his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He whispered pulling away from her slightly. Had he somehow misread the situation?

A silence hung over the two for a short while before she finally spoke up, her voice shaky and uncertain. "This is my…I've never…"

Sherry trailed off but she had said enough for Jake to understand the meaning of her words.

"Do you want me to stop?" He didn't want to, but if she was uncomfortable with being with him then he would respect her decision to stop now.

It took a moment for her to respond, which she did by merely shaking her head slowly from side to side. She furthered her decision by again claiming his lips as her slightly trembling moved to his shirt, pulling it up.

Jake smiled into her kiss and helped her lift his shirt over his head before again moving his attention to Sherry's chest. Her moans were music to his ears but he still wanted more. Laying her down, Jake soon was sliding her pants and underwear off of her. She was already so wet for him, to which he smiled at the thought that he could do this to her.

Sherry gasped at the feel of his hand on her clit, his thumb rubbing small circles. Her voice seemed to belong to someone else as she heard herself moan in pleasure as he slipped his first finger into her opening pumping it in and out slowly. He soon added another finger and began to stretch her out, as he did he muffled her moans by kissing her, needing to taste the faint vanilla again. She was helpless to his touch and he knew it. Helpless but still able to surprise him apparently for he pulled away slightly when he felt het slim hands undoing his belt.

Jake was quickly out of his pants, his erect member was painfully hard. He removed his fingers from inside of her, and pushed her legs apart. Placing his member at her entrance, Jake watched Sherry waiting for a sign to continue. She nodded, eyes glazed over, almost at her limit already.

Jake maintained his self-control, sliding into her slowly instead of forcefully. Once he was at his hilt, he waited for a moment allowing Sherry to adjust before he began moving, slowly at first quickly picking up speed. God did she feel so good, Jake thought leaning down and mashing his lips to hers.

Sherry's nails ran down Jake's back leaving marks, she was in complete bliss at this moment. Nothing mattered to her except matching thrusts with Jake, and the way he smelled of earth and mint. She loved the feeling of his bare chest pressed to hers, and the way he moaned her name. She knew she was at her breaking point gripping Jake as tight as she could, Sherry's walls tightened around Jake's member.

He grunted as he pounded into her again and again. "You're so tight." He whispered into her ear, knowing that he too was at his limit.

As Jake came Sherry was filled with a warm sensation. Jake soon pulled out of her and laid down next to her, bring her to his chest. Both laid panting and sweaty, glancing down at Sherry's flushed face Jake smiled, he knew why she was different now, finally understood.

"I love you Supergirl."

* * *

(A.N - Hey sorry I had to delete and repost this, the story just seemed crowed and confusing without the line breaks. Hopefully this is better for everyone.)


End file.
